


The Beginning

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Series: Ocean Meets Land [1]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Mako Mermaids, Overwatch (Video Game), Siren (TV 2018), True Blood elements - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!McCree, Dragon!Genji - Freeform, F/M, Learning How To Be Human, mermaid, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: McCree finds a woman stumbling on the beach and feels the need to help her. He didn't expect to become attached so quickly...





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Seachelle's story.
> 
> Seachelle is my mermaid name when I perform so I figured I'd give her a backstory with a cowboy.

When McCree found her, she was stumbling on the beach. The woman was naked and falling on the sand almost as if she were drunk. He didn't smell alcohol on her which made him even more curious. 

"Hey! Are you hurt?" He called out, looking for injuries over her form. There wasn't a bloody scent in the air, perhaps there were drugs in her system...?

She turned around, eyes watching him carefully. Once he came too close, she hissed at him.

"Whoa there, darlin. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He held his hand out. She looked down at it then sent her gaze back to his face, "Are you hurt?"

No words came from her but she was fixated on him. She was beautiful beyond words and he wasn't just looking at her breasts either. The longer he stood still with his hand out, the less tense she became. Until her eyes shot over his shoulder when another figure came into view.

"McCree."

"Thank God, Genji. I found this girl and I think something is wrong with her? She won't speak, she doesn't seem to her understand me one bit."

Genji stepped forward and the woman hissed, more threatening than she had at McCree. The ninja jumped back when she lunged forward at him teeth bared. McCree motioned for him to move behind him. Again, he tried speaking to her.

"We just want to help you, alright?" He took his serape off and slowly handed it to her, "Just need ta cover ya up. Some males aren't as respectful as we are, ya could have been attacked."

She seemed confused. Her eyes trailed over the designs and finally, she touched it with the tip of her first finger. Instantly, her hand shot back before she slowly moved to touch it again. When it didn't hurt her, eyes looking up at McCree, she took the material and held it.

"Here, darlin. Put it over your head, around your shoulders..." He guided the article of clothing over and around so she was wearing it correctly, "There ya go."

She sniffed the serape and nuzzled against it, feeling the soft texture. A quiet coo escaped her lips. She appeared more comfortable than before. Softly, she started humming and moved closer to McCree. Her fingers touched his hair and tried to speak to her once more.

"So, do you have a name?" He asked, mentioning to himself, "My name is Jesse McCree."

Her eyes watched his hand movements.

"That's Genji. Now, you are...?" He sighed when she started looking all around her. Surprisingly, he was patient with her, he motioned to himself then Genji again, "McCree, Genji, you...?"

She knelt down to the sand and picked up a conch shell, holding it up to him excitedly. It was cute, the way she held it to her chest before pointing to it again.

"Your name, darlin?" Again, she held up the seashell, "That's a seashell, yes."

She bounced excitedly when he stated what it was she was holding and it confused him a great deal. Behind him, Genji was very still. The woman pointed to the seashell then to herself.

"Your name... Is Seashell?" She cradled the conch shell against her chest, smiling at him. He wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him, "You like seashells?"

Her hand reached up and touched her chest, "Sea.... Shell..."

"Yeah?"

"Seachelle... Name... Seachelle."

Seachelle was her name, now they were getting somewhere!

"Seachelle, huh?" He chuckled, "That's mighty pretty. Do you want to come with us and get checked out? We have a doctor."

She stepped forward and fell right into his arms. He didn't hesitate in catching her, picking her up bridal style.

"I gotcha, darlin. I gotcha. Come on, let's go see Mercy."

Genji followed behind, and ignored the woman's occasional glares, looking around at their surroundings. He had a suspicion but wasn't sure if he was correct or not in knowing what she was.

Seachelle snuggled against McCree as if she were a cat, nuzzling her face into his neck. Genji knew in some beings, it was a sign of marking but he couldn't be sure what she was. She didn't smell like a wolf, definitely not a dragon like him, nor a vampire. She was very pale though. Her hair was brown, long and her eyes were golden. Her eyes, they gave away that she was not human. Genji just shrugged it off, Mercy would know how to help her when they got back to the seaside base.

...

"Goodness, McCree! What is this?!" Angela gasped when he walked in with the naked woman wrapped in his serape, "If this is another morning after hangover situation, McCree, I swear to God."

"No no, nothing like that. I found her walking on the beach, she doesn't talk.... Much."

The witch doctor sighed and motioned for him to bring her over for her to examine. One look into Seachelle's eyes and she turned back to McCree, her own eyes wide in disbelief.

"Jesse... You found her on a beach?"

"Yeah...? Is she okay?"

"I..." Mercy turned back to her, "I've never seen one of her kind in my life! I always dreamt that I would... But never did I think it would actually happen! Seeing one is so... Rare cannot even begin to explain...."

McCree and Genji both watched the witch while she dreamily examined the woman. She seemed to be talking more to herself than anyone else.

"Strong lungs, eyes are perfect! Oh, teeth are in excellent condition too, yes yes!" She looked at the woman's hands, "I used to dream of meeting one of your kind when I was a child... I used to pretend to be like you. You're every little girl's dream!"

Seachelle turned her head to the side, questioning the blonde. It was obvious she trusted her quicker than she had trusted McCree and Genji. Sitting still and reaching out, she poked the tip of Angela's nose three times before touching her own. She then grabbed one of the witch's hands and put it against her own. McCree watched the scene, amused. Genji on the other hand, he had grown bored with watching the examination.

"Do you have a name?"

"Seachelle."

"My name is Angela, some call me Mercy."

Seachelle huffed and jumped off of the table. She was so curious about everything. No item was left untouched as she poked and prodded her way around the lab area of the medical bay.

"McCree, I'm so glad you found her when you did. One of her kind is very rare. They usually attack anything that moves."

"And... What is she, exactly?"

Angela looked at him with a serious expression he had only seen when she was saving someone from death. But there was also an excitement underneath it all.

"She's a mermaid."

Genji looked up, "I had my suspicions but did not see the remains of a tail anywhere."

"More than likely, it already deteriorated. The smallest thing will make the skin turn to dust. It's better that way. They were hunted, and still are today, to the point where there are not many left..." She sighed, "She needs to be protected but if she becomes an ally, she will be a powerful one. Now, she needs to eat. Take her to the lobby before she gets into something in here. Merfolk tend to learn very quickly so watch your language around her until she learns to speak."

Angela took the potion vial from Seachelle that she had been sniffing and led her to the door with the cowboy.

"Fish, shellfish, seaweed, anything that can be found in the sea, just feed her foods along those lines."

McCree nodded and led the mermaid to get some food. Nobody was around, thankfully. That would have only made her go back into a literal hissy fit. He went straight to the walk-in refrigerator and she followed. At first he wasn't sure what she wanted specifically until he held up a rather big flounder that had been in the fish bin.

"Uh, how about this? I can get someone to cook it-" His suggestion was interrupted, cut off when Seachelle grabbed the fish and bit into the side of it, ripping it apart with her teeth before chewing it up and swallowing it, "Alrighty, that works too."

Watching her was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do. Even when she was ripping a fish apart with her teeth, she was adorable. Surely she would start speaking soon. When she was done, he chuckled, watching her preen and clean herself. It was kind of hot but he didn't want to think of her in such a way yet. Not until he knew her better.

"It's getting late. You wanna sleep, darlin?" He asked, "You can share a room with me, ain't nobody gonna bother ya while I'm around."

Her hands gripped his arm. She waited for him to lead the way. He gave her a tour around the base on the way to his private quarters. His personal room always reminded him of the hotel rooms at the beaches. Balcony with a great view of the ocean, living room, a roomy bathroom with a rather big bathtub and shower, awesome kitchen. If Seachelle had never been on land before, chances were she would not be impressed but he hoped she would like it. 

But he saw he was wrong as soon as he opened the door. She was touching everything, trying to see how it all worked. When she made it to the balcony, she paused. Gaze out over the ocean, she smiled and Jesse felt his heart melt.

"Home."

"Ah, yeah. I guess so." He smiled, "If you like, this can be your second home."

"Home?" She pointed to the floor then pointed to the ocean, "Home?"

"Two homes, yes." She yawned and he led her to the bedroom, "You can sleep here."

She plopped down into the bed and sunk into the pillows with a squeak. McCree had every intention to tuck her in and then go sleep on the couch until she grabbed him and jerked him down onto the bed with her. She curled up against him lovingly and began to sing to him. Her fingers trailed through his hair while he listened to the song and felt his eyes getting heavier. It was so perfect and comfortable in her arms and with her singing him to sleep?

He could get used to this...


End file.
